Save Tonight
by manhattanProject
Summary: So take this wine and drink with me, and let's delay our misery. AU Alex/Mitchie one-shot. barely a song-fic


**A/N: hi hello yes it's me, and I know this isn't an HJ update like I said it would be but that story's still on hold until I can finally write that again. whatever. I don't know where this story came from either but here's another one shot. fair warning, it's an absolute mess. I don't know what I was doing. I apologize. but enjoy, hopefully. let me know what ya think**

**Disclaimer: no**

* * *

Everyone was sitting in their pretty dresses and their fancy suits. Nate stood up there looking more nervous than I had ever seen him, and the happiest. And any minute his bride was going to come walking down that aisle, looking as beautiful as possible. We all knew they would be the first to get married, even if we were still so young. Some said they were crazy. I thought they were just crazy in love. And I envied them.

It was weird being here, seeing everyone together in the same place, almost like a reunion I never wanted to attend. But I would always be there to support Nate and Miley. The setting was perfect, especially for them; a simple, small wedding outdoors, overlooking the beach. The weather was nice and everyone was happy. And I did my best to not look up at the altar, at the two people standing beside Nate.

Of course they were both there. I don't know why I was still so surprised to see her. I knew she was going to come. She was an important part of this wedding. And _he_ was the brother of the groom. He had no choice but to be there unless he wanted to look like even more of an ass.

If it wasn't for the wedding, I honestly thought I was never going to see Mitchie again. She looked different. Anyone would after a whole year of no contact, absolutely none. Her hair was darker, her skin was lighter, and she looked thinner. But she was still as beautiful as I remember, and I hated myself for admitting it.

Over the last year I had done everything in my power to not think of her. It wasn't worth it. It never did me any good and I was glad I could actually breathe without her. I could live my life without her and the mess we had become. I just didn't prepare for seeing her now. And I couldn't seem to calm down.

As much as I didn't want to, I would look at her from time to time throughout the whole ceremony. I sat next to Harper and watched her stand next to Nate, smiling. And I knew she was so happy for him, finding and holding onto the love of his life. Shane was standing next to her, not even looking at her. His only two facial expressions consisted of sheer boredom and a scowl I found entirely too inappropriate for the occasion.

I didn't listen to anything being said. I looked at Nate, glancing at Miley every now and then while she did the same. And I wanted so desperately to know what that was like; to look at the person you're with and knowing in your heart that this is where you belong, right there next to them. For a while I thought I had that. But that was before everything came crashing down.

I loved Mitchie with everything I had in me. I thought we were perfect for each other. And I had never felt that way, loved or cared for anyone that much, in my entire life before I met her. But even though things fell apart, I still know that what I felt was real. And even after a year she still has the power to make me feel every emotion possible and all at the same time.

I wanted to throw up. I wanted to say hi. I wanted to hug her, kiss her even. I wanted to slap her in the face as hard as I possibly could. I wanted to cry and yell at her. I wanted to ask her how she's been, if she was doing okay. I wanted to tell her to go to hell. I wanted to leave and go home. And I wanted to see her so badly. I didn't know what to do. So I just sat quietly next to Harper and waited for the ceremony to end.

I had absolutely no desire to see or speak to Shane. He and I were friends at one point in time but we were never that close anyway. I don't miss him and I know he sure as hell doesn't miss me. The only thing that results of me thinking about him is me rolling my eyes and trying to think of anyone even remotely important instead.

He was pissed, and if it wasn't for the fact that Mitchie was up there with him, I would say he was being way too dramatic. It had been a year and his grudge was the stupidest thing ever. At least I had reason to be upset and even so I'm not nearly half as pissed as Shane. And even if I felt that way at times I never showed it. It was pointless.

The only thing Shane should have against Mitchie is the fact that his own brother picked her to be his _best man_ instead of him. I thought it was hilarious solely because it annoyed him so much. But I also thought it was…cute. Nate and Mitchie had been best friends their whole lives. And even Miley thought it would be nice to have her up there with him.

She was dressed the part too, standing to the side with the other _groomsmen_, in tight black skinny pants, a white button up with a black tie, a black blazer, and heels. Her hair was such a dark shade of brown I was almost certain it was black. And it fell in perfect waves past her shoulders. Her makeup complimented every last one of her features and I couldn't help but look at her.

Sometimes I would see her look my way and other times she blatantly stared at me. I didn't know if it made me uncomfortable or intimidated or happy. I didn't want to be happy about it. I felt like I would slip after just one look; I always did. And it was the reason I ended up completely brokenhearted on more occasions than one.

The ceremony ended quicker than I had anticipated and I knew I would have to face her at the reception. I was never the type to just ignore someone and worst of all, I knew she still had this power over me. After all this time I feared I would probably still fall at her feet if she wanted me to. And I absolutely hated myself for it.

"Mitchie's coming this way." Harper's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up. We hadn't been at the reception long but people were drinking and dancing and having a wonderful time. Nate and Miley were at the center of it all. And I watched as the former love of my life walked towards my table.

"Oh."

"You okay? Do you want me to stay here?" I thought about it a moment. I had time to heal and put myself back together. I didn't think I'd ever have the chance to confront her again after she had disappeared from my life. But if I was actually going to do it, I knew I had to do it alone.

"No. I'll be fine. I can do this." Harper put a comforting hand on my shoulder as she stood up, a feeling I was all too familiar with. For months she had lent me a shoulder to cry on and all of her time when I was too depressed to even function. She was my rock through the initial breakup and everything that came after it. And I loved her for it.

"I'll be with Nate and them if you need me," she informed me and I sighed through my nose, taking a deep breath right after.

"Thank you."

"Good luck." I stayed seated with one leg crossed over the other and refilled my wine glass with the merlot sitting on the table. I took a sip just as she sat in the chair next to me. I was starting to get nervous. It was one thing when she wasn't even in my life anymore. It was easy. But now that she's here…

"Hey." It was a decent enough greeting. I wasn't the type to get pissy over a simple hello, even after I haven't heard from her in a year. I didn't expect anything else.

"Hey."

"It's good to see you again, Alex." But at that I paused for a moment and brought my glass back up to my lips. "I'm sorry, I really don't know how to do this," she said awkwardly after about a solid minute of silence.

"Do what?"

"Just strike up a casual conversation with you?"

"Was that your intention?"

"What?"

"A casual conversation."

"I'd settle for any type of conversation," she admitted, setting her own wine glass on the table.

"Oh?"

"I knew this wasn't going to be as easy as I wanted it to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't just expect to talk to you as if the past few years of our lives never happened." I pressed my tongue against my cheek and mulled that thought over in my head for a second.

"It's nice to see you too." She looked a little surprised at my confession and for a moment or so she didn't know what else to say. I had thought she would have come a little more prepared than I did. She looked determined on her way over here. But she always seemed that way. "You look good by the way; I'm digging the whole androgyny thing you have going on today." She finally smiled as a soft laugh escaped her lips.

"Thank you. It was Nate's idea, being his _best man_ and all. He thought it was more fitting. But I told him if I was going to do it I refuse to wear anything other than women's clothes."

"Is that why you're wearing five inch heels?"

"Precisely. And you look beautiful. You always do." I internally cursed myself for blushing at her compliment.

"Thank you." It became silent again and Mitchie actually looked more nervous than I did. "You can breathe, Mitchie. I'm not Shane."

"Thank God. He's been grilling me all day."

"I noticed. I would say I don't blame him but let's be honest here…"

"Yeah, I know. I just…I figured you still hated me too." She kept her focus on me but I averted my eyes, not wanting to feel anything again. My heart was still racing slightly. I didn't think it was possible to feel so nervous yet sound so calm. I sighed quietly and shook my head.

"I don't think I ever _hated_ you. I probably should have, after everything you did, but looking back I don't think I did."

"Why not?" That was a question I didn't have to think about anymore. My answer was simple.

"Because I loved you too much." I took another long sip from my glass, needing the alcohol to calm my nerves.

"Alex…I-"

"Can we not do this, please?" I asked, cutting her off before she could say anything else. She seemed shocked at my interruption.

"…What?"

"It's just…it's been so long. And I don't want us to fight right now. We're at a wedding."

"I don't want to fight either, Alex. I just want to talk. Can we?"

"What's there to talk about? Fifteen months and there was apparently nothing to talk about when you just packed up and left without a word," I said a little more bitterly than I had intended.

"Without a word? What about the letter? Miley told me-"

"Yeah I know." I sighed again and stood up from my seat. She held my wrist in a light grip, stopping me from going anywhere.

"Wait. Please, can we just…go somewhere quiet and have a real conversation."

"What's the point? It's in the past."

"Alex…"

"What?" She didn't say anything. She just stared at me with pleading eyes and I figured it couldn't hurt to hear what she had to say. "Fine." She stood up as well and I grabbed the bottle of red wine off of the table to bring with me. She eyed me weirdly, with a hint of a smile, and I walked past her.

The reception was held in the same area outside. We walked together, away from the tables and chairs set up for everyone. We walked in silence until we reached the shore of the beach nearby. I tripped after walking in the sand for a bit and Mitchie grabbed my arm.

"Take off your shoes," she said, holding in her laughter, and held up her heels that she was carrying in one hand. I looked down at her bare feet and wondered when she even stopped to take her shoes off. I had been drinking since the reception started over an hour ago but I didn't feel it until that moment. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I said and took a sip from the bottle. She took the bottle from my hand and I let her, watching as she drank from it too, and we continued walking.

"So…how've you been?"

"How have I been?" I repeated but she just looked at me with those eyes, those eyes that used to be able to make me break my back just to please her. "Good, I guess. What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Just working a lot, really. I take it Nate or Miley told you where I moved." I nodded and she handed the bottle back for me to drink. After reading Mitchie's letter when she left I was a mess. I begged Miley like a damn fool to tell me where she went. It wasn't until maybe a month after she finally told me she moved in with her aunt in Boston. It was close enough for me to want to drive up to see her, but far enough for me to realize how pathetic I was.

"Yeah. Miley wouldn't tell me right away though."

"Why not? It's not like I told her to keep it a secret."

"After she gave me the letter she didn't think it was a good idea…" I didn't elaborate and she didn't ask me to. She could easily guess how badly it went. And I was glad I didn't have to relive that. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you give the letter to Miley?" At that she stopped walking for a second. "I mean…why couldn't you just give it to me? Didn't you owe me at least a direct goodbye?" She took the wine back and took a long sip, walking ahead of me. I caught up to her and she shook her head.

"That ship sailed when I left a letter as a goodbye in the first place." She shut her eyes briefly and then turned to look at me. "I was enough of a coward as it was, Alex." I pursed my lips and we continued walking.

"I didn't think you were a coward for leaving."

"You…what are you talking about? Of course I was. I couldn't even be a decent enough human being to just come out and say goodbye to your face."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because you just…I hurt you enough. I couldn't take seeing you hurt because of me again. I've done enough damage."

"Yeah but…you left."

"I know. I was always selfish."

"No I mean… you leaving was probably the most unselfish thing you did." She stopped walking again and took another sip. Her cheeks seemed to take on a rosy shade, partly from the heat and partly from the wine.

"But…"

"Mitch, you've done a lot of selfish things when we were together. You broke my heart and fucked with my emotions, not to mention the whole Shane thing. The fact that you finally left me…and Shane…alone was the best thing you could have done."

"Really?"

"Well…why _did_ you leave?"

"I told you. I was done hurting you. It wasn't fair. I loved you Alex, so much, but I never understood it. I knew I wanted to be with you but I always felt like you were so far ahead of me. You were so sure. And I didn't know. I realized it too late. But I know it was never enough. I could have never loved you enough."

"What does that even mean?" I asked a little too loudly, but with the alcohol in our systems she hardly flinched.

"You deserved better than what I could give you. And I didn't think it was right to make you wait around for me to get my shit together. And after a while I saw that I was still just _constantly _hurting you. And I realized that I couldn't let you go either when we both know that we shouldn't be together."

"But…"

"No, Alex. I wish we could. But it's…not meant to be, as lame as that sounds."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"You can ask me whatever you want."

"If you loved me, as much as you claim you did, why…_how_ could you just toss me aside like I meant nothing to you?" I tried not to let it show how hurt I was. She knew, but I felt my eyes burning. I was feeling light-headed. My chest was warm and it started to hurt, a familiar tightening feeling taking over my heart. I wanted so badly to just not cry in front of her ever again.

"See…that right there…I never wanted that to happen. But I fucked up so many times. The fact that you believed, even for a second, that you weren't everything to me…I can't forgive myself for making you feel like that."

"Then what was it? What did I do? All this time and you can't even tell me what I did to push you away?"

"You didn't do anything, Alex. That's the thing. None of this was ever your fault. I don't want you to blame yourself."

"Then why didn't you think we could ever work?" She brought the bottle back up to her lips for a moment and then looked at me again.

"I'm not good in relationships. You and I both know that, even Shane knows that."

"What was even the point with Shane? Were you just _trying_ to hurt me?"

"Maybe," she answered truthfully, but sounded just as confused as I was. I bit my lip as I looked down at my feet in the sand, wanting nothing more than to walk back to the reception. She held out the wine, offering it to me and I took a long drink from it. I closed my eyes, only focusing on the alcohol traveling down my throat, and more of the warmth spreading through my chest. "I loved the attention."

"What?"

"I loved feeling loved…and wanted…and _needed_."

"Did I honestly not give you that?"

"You did. I just…couldn't give you that back."

"So…you _didn't_ love me." I wasn't asking anymore. I shouldn't have felt the familiar pain of heartache _again_ after all I have been through. I was fine now. Mitchie was out of my life and she couldn't hurt me anymore. "You didn't want me…or need me. You-"

"Alex," she said softly. "You're insane if you believe that."

"_You're_ insane."

"I might be. I'm not sure. But I do know that I wanted you. And I also know I wanted to be alone."

"What?"

"I'm not meant to be in a relationship. Not then, or now, or anytime soon. Maybe one day in the future, and who knows how long from now that will be, I will be able to let myself fully commit and give all of me to someone. I thought you could have been that someone, I really did. And sometimes now…I still think that. But I jumped into something I wasn't ready for. And I had made too many mistakes to fix what was left of us."

"So you left."

"I figured after not doing the right thing for so long…it was the right thing to do." I took another sip of the merlot and let out a long breath. The warm summer air blew lightly across my face and I rubbed my arm with my free hand.

"It was. I realized that after a while. At first I was just…crushed."

"I'm sorry. I know I up and left so abruptly but I had to. And I didn't think you'd want to hear from me after basically running away. I thought that giving the letter to Miley would ensure that you eventually find out what was in it."

"Did Shane read it?"

"I have no idea. He doesn't want to speak to me anyway. You're really the only one I wanted to try and talk to," she said a little sheepishly and I placed the bottle back in her hands.

"Why me?"

"Is it selfish for me to say that I secretly hoped I would one day get to have you back in my life…even if it was just as friends?"

"I…I don't know." She moved the bottle around, and over the low sound of the waves hitting the shore I could hear the dark red liquid swishing around.

"It was silly of me to think that way. I mean, just because we're at a wedding together doesn't mean anything. I just missed you is all." She exhaled through her nose and looked up at the sky. The sun was finally starting to set, casting a light orange glow on her cheeks. I didn't know if it was her words, the alcohol, or both. But I felt myself calm down a little.

"There's no use for me to still hold a grudge though."

"So you're…you're not still mad at me?"

"I thought I was. I mean…I _was_…months ago. I'd stopped being angry about it for a while now. It's childish for me to still act bitter," I explained as we resumed our walking. I felt slightly better than when I first laid my eyes on her standing at the altar beside Nate.

"Well that's good. I would hate it if you ignored me just as much as Shane is…even if I do deserve it."

"It's kind of hard to ignore you when you're staring at me throughout nearly the entire ceremony," I pointed out and stumbled forward, feeling Mitchie grab onto me before I could fall over. She held my arms as I turned around and it took me a while to realize how close I was to her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." My face was inches from hers. I could finally smell her perfume over the scent of the ocean. It was the same one she'd always worn and I hadn't been around it in such a long time I had almost forgotten what it smelled like. "And you know…it's hard not to stare when you look like that."

"Like what?" I felt her lightly breathe out of her nose. And it might have been the wine but when she pushed some of my hair behind my ear she seemed to move incredibly slowly. I knew I was drunk but I couldn't bring myself to move. I closed my eyes to try and get my thoughts together. I couldn't think straight and my heart was racing a little again. It wasn't until I felt Mitchie's lips on mine that I broke out of my trance.

But there was something about the way she was holding me and the smell of her hair and her perfume and how soft her lips felt against mine that made my head spin. I knew it was wrong. I knew it with every bit of my heart and soul and my brain. But I just remembered looking at her pretty eyes and her red lips curving up into a smile and hearing the melodic sound of her voice and I didn't want to let her go right away.

Her mouth was hot and tasted like wine and she pressed her hand against my back, pulling me in closer. I dropped the empty bottle and my shoes and my fingers tangled in her hair. I held her head as I kissed her harder even though I knew how wrong it was. My mind wandered to the last few months before she went away, how badly I wanted to hold her again, how much I missed her, how much I wanted her to miss me too.

She trailed her hands down my sides and the pressure on my skin nearly made me moan but everything feels good when you've been drinking all night. I didn't want to enjoy it. We weren't together. I was over her. I didn't want her anymore. But in that moment, standing on the beach with her, God, I _wanted_ her.

Everything seemed to blur together; the sound and smell of the ocean, the smell of her, the faraway music from the reception, the taste of her lips and her tongue as it met mine, the feel of her small hands on my hips and her soft hair in between my fingers, and my heart trying to beat its way out of my chest.

She pulled away from me for a second and I took that lull to open my eyes and breathe. I inhaled the slightly cooler night air and exhaled it through my nose, feeling my senses going back to normal. I let go and took a step back from her, but I never moved my eyes from her face. She looked at me, slightly dazed, and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

I didn't know what to do. I knew I had been drinking but I didn't think I was _that_ weak. I promised myself I would never fall back at her feet but there I was. I needed to think clearly but the wine and her standing right in front of me was making me both upset and happy and confused and I knew that I needed to get away from there. I grabbed my shoes and walked away without a word.

I didn't check to see if she was following me or coming back to the reception too. I just picked up my pace a little and made my way to the crowd of people still drinking and dancing and laughing and having a good time. I didn't say anything to anyone. I headed towards the doors to the hall and found the nearest restroom. Once I was inside I dropped my shoes and leaned my palms against the sink and just breathed.

I didn't know what I was feeling at that moment. I was away from her and everyone. I had a few seconds to clear my head. What the hell was I doing? I shouldn't have let her kiss me. I shouldn't have kissed her back. But why in the world did she even kiss me in the first place? She couldn't possibly think that after all that time she could just…

I took another deep breath. I was too confused. This was all just messing with my head again and I didn't need it. I didn't need her. I grabbed a few paper towels and got the remaining sand off of my feet and put my shoes back on. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and a moment later I heard the door open.

"Alex?" Mitchie's voice floated through my ears and I didn't know if I should stay and confront her about what just happened or if I should be like Shane and just ignore her the rest of the night. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." But hearing her speak lit a fire in me and I wondered if I would have been less riled up had I been sober. I turned around and without a second thought I slapped her across the face. It felt wonderful and yet I regretted it instantly. "_Wow_, that hurt…" she said, rubbing her cheek.

"I…I'm sorry. I think."

"You know what? Don't even worry about it; that was long overdue anyway."

"I just…why did you kiss me? You can't just come back here after all this time and think you can do something like that. What kind of game are you playing? _Again_."

"I'm not playing any games. I swear. I didn't mean for that to happen. I-"

"No…forget it."

"What? It was just a kiss."

"So why me then? Why not some other girl? Why not Shane?"

"Why are you bringing Shane up again? I said this already; _you're_ the one I wanted to see tonight."

"But…why _me_?"

"Because I never loved Shane!" she shouted but I don't think she really meant to. She composed herself quickly and seemed more put together than I was despite us both being drunk. "Everything with Shane…all of it…was a mistake. And I wish none of that had ever happened okay."

"You know, you say I never did anything wrong yet you still tried to hurt me…"

"I don't know what I was trying to do. I didn't want to believe I was incapable of loving someone. And I was scared to find out that maybe it was just you. But after we broke up I felt nothing with Shane. And I didn't think it was fair to come crawling back to you just because I realized I was an idiot. I'd put you through enough. I thought it would be best to just leave you alone…for good."

"So why not just tell me all of that before?"

"You think I knew all of this back then? We needed to move on, Alex…without each other." I could feel myself getting overwhelmed again. I looked at her and her eyes were soft and kind and I couldn't find a trace of malice, none at all. I knew she wasn't trying to hurt me this time.

"…I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"You strung me along for such a long time after we broke up, even when you were with Shane. Why couldn't you just leave me alone then? I mean…it would have been a hell of a lot easier for me to-"

"I couldn't."

"What?"

"Even if we weren't together…I still wanted to just…keep you."

"That's not fair, Mitchie," I said sternly and she put her hands on my shoulders to calm me down. Surprisingly, it worked.

"I know. Nothing about our relationship was ever fair, Alex. And I know that's all on me." We stayed like that for a moment. I felt vulnerable under her gaze but I didn't feel suffocated. After another second she dropped her hands and took a step away from me anyway, giving me some space to breathe.

"Do you think if we had done things differently, maybe waited and not rushed into things, do you think there could have ever been a chance for us?" I asked after staying silent for a good while. I don't know why I wanted to know. After everything, I should have been done. And I was, for the most part. I had moved on. I was happy. I didn't feel like I _needed_ her anymore. But a part of me, deep down, had always wondered. Because whether it worked out or not, she was still my first real love.

"I think…that's something we shouldn't think about anymore, Alex." I thought about what she said. And I thought about everything she had been saying and everything she'd done before she left. As much as she hurt me back then, I knew she was right. "Look, I'm not here to win you back Alex," she said and I furrowed my brows for a second and then relaxed a little.

"Really?"

"I told you I was done hurting you. Granted, I shouldn't have kissed you…but…this doesn't have to be bad. I don't want to complicate things more than they already are." The alcohol was mixing my emotions together. When I stopped to really think about it, Mitchie had a point. This didn't have to be bad. It was just hard when all these old feelings were brought up. I shook the thoughts from my head. Drunk or not, I needed to think clearly. If I didn't I knew I would just get hurt again. And I had hoped we were past that. I _want_ us to be past it. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin all this…again." I sighed and rubbed my temple. Things were different. We had both grown and matured. _This didn't have to be bad_.

"You know…despite everything…it is good to see you again. I just don't know if that's a good thing or not." She pursed her lips a bit and nodded.

"I understand. And for what it's worth…" she trailed off and looked at me for a moment. "You really do look lovely tonight. If that's okay for me to say. "

"I…I didn't mean to…freak out before. It's just…after seeing you again and everything you told me it was…it was too much."

"I'm sorry. I just _really_ wanted to see you tonight. But I guess we've always been this dysfunctional," she said, half frowning but still managing to sound a little playful. I offered a smile and shook my head.

"I guess we have."

"Do you think we always will be?"

"Aren't you leaving back to Boston tomorrow?" I asked, knowing she couldn't have been staying in New York for long.

"I'm driving up in the afternoon." And things became silent. I had gotten so used to not seeing her anymore. And after seeing her tonight it was weird thinking I wasn't going to see her again. But I didn't know if I should see her again after tonight. Because she was right; we've always been dysfunctional. Who knows what would happen if we went back to being in each other's lives if _this_ happens in just one night.

"So what does this mean for us?" It had to be asked. I knew it was on her mind too. We might have cleared the air between us, somewhat at least, but there was still so much left to say, so much to catch up on.

"Whatever you want it to mean Alex. But let's…let's just not think about this anymore," she suggested and I tilted my head and looked at her curiously. "We spent a good portion of the night away from everyone and we're at a wedding; this is supposed to be a happy day. Why should we worry about anything?"

"Well we were certainly on a roll…"

"I know but…now that we got all that out in the open and out of the way do you think we could just…forget all of it? At least for the rest of the night."

"But-"

"If you want we can meet up tomorrow morning before I leave. We can talk about anything you want. We can think about the future and where we stand and everything. But can we just pretend everything's okay for now?"

"How can we do that after everything?"

"Just pretend; pretend we're not exes, pretend we were never in love, pretend we didn't talk about anything tonight, pretend I didn't kiss you, pretend I'm not leaving tomorrow. We're just…two people at a wedding. This way we don't have to think about any of this, and just…enjoy the rest of this night." I bit my lip and stared down at the floor. I knew she was looking at me, waiting for a response. I wanted to know what would happen to us. What would we be after this? Would we try and be friends again? Would we keep in touch at all? I needed to know. But I also needed to stop worrying. This wasn't some romantic reunion. We were never going to be together again. We were better this way. She wasn't trying to get me back. And I didn't want her to anymore. After everything, we were better off without each other. "What do you say?" I looked back up at her and her hopeful eyes.

"Okay." She smiled, causing me to smile as well. And I actually felt…okay. My nerves weren't shot and my emotions weren't a mess. Maybe the effects from the merlot were starting to fade. Or maybe I just needed to remind myself again that letting go is what's best when it came to the two of us, that sometimes you just need to know when to let go. "So… what happens now?" Her smile brightened just in the slightest and she extended her hand out to me.

"Dance with me?"

"In the bathroom?" I asked a little awkwardly and she laughed as her hand dropped to her side.

"No. I meant outside with everyone."

"Oh."

"Come on," she said, and grabbed my hand anyway, pulling me along with her out of the ladies room and toward the crowd of people dancing slowly to the soft melody of an old song playing through the speakers. She let me go but then offered me her hand to take once again. I looked around us. Miley and Nate were holding each other, smiling, and looking like they were the only two people there. Harper was with her boyfriend and Shane was nowhere in sight. And then I looked back at Mitchie and her dark hair and her black tie and her red lips, still curved in a smile.

So I took her hand and she led me to the middle of the floor. And we danced. We didn't say a word. We weren't exes. We weren't friends. I never loved her. She never hurt me. And she wasn't leaving tomorrow. She put her arm around my waist and held me close. We didn't worry about anything, or think about what would happen to us tomorrow. We were just two people at a wedding, enjoying the rest of the time we had.


End file.
